gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 240
Introduction After getting drunk at the year-end party, Gintoki managed to become a six-timer in one night. In order to prevent the show from being pulled off the air, Gintoki is forced into engaging in a relationship with all six of them. And now he has to go on dates with all of them at the same time...! Plot After Gintama's six timing sleazebag of a protagonist prepares to turns his tail and run away, Gintoki's worst fear comes true when five girls including Otae, Kyubei, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, and Otose bump into each other outside the apartment complex. HIs secret is still safe, but after the five have a discussion, Gintoki ends up with his schedule full when they all decide to plan a date at the same time with the new "special" someone they have in their lives, and refuse to give Gintoki a say in the matter. In order to help him out with the situation, Zenzou employed several puppets for Gintoki to as his clones, with the downside of how they were actually puppets filled with air. The puppets would allow Zenzou to control them with strings, similar to Jiraia's technique. All four girls arrive, and much to Gintoki's surprise, they all leave with the clones, with the exception of Gintoki leaving with Otose. Leaving him in a slightly better situation, Zenzou had the puppets under his control while they were all inside of the planetarium, until Zenzou leaves them for Gintoki to control while Zenzou made a break for his hemorrhoids. After Zenzou leaves a panicked Gintoki next to a sleeping Otose, the girls begin to interact with him, each one result in great miscalculations. One by one, each of the puppets were destroyed. Eventually Otose wakes up from her slumber and called out Gintoki's name while he attempted to crawl out of the planetarium. Following which Zenzou finally finds Gintoki tied up in a wasteland hanging from a tree and offers him a drink. Gintoki explains how they were going to mutilate him but decided to first tie him up. However, he would awake each day to familiar meals and items placed before him, and was eventually moved by their kind actions, despite his treatment of them. Gintoki pours the drink offered to him into the ground, saying that he refused to drink again and wanted to remember the terrible things he did. Zenzou tells him to look inside of the bowl, and only then does he find out that this had all been one big ploy to make him quit drinking. Afterwards, Zenzou is shown displaying a video of Gintoki's reaction to Kagura, Shinpachi, and everyone who was a part of the ploy, and it is revealed that it had all been planned out after he trashed the bar (with Tsukuyo’s help) and left the others with the bill, which was why they all got in on the plan. Afterwards, Gintoki is shown to have apparently quit drinking when he refuses and ignoring all the invitations from the bars throughout the Kabuki-chou who called out to him to go in and have a drink and declines all of them. Gintoki eventually meets Hasegawa along the way, and he realizes that Hasegawa wasn’t in on the six timing plot. Characters * Hattori Zenzou * Hasegawa Taizou * Sakata Gintoki * Sarutobi Ayame * Shimura Tae * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Tsukuyo * Otose * Toujou Ayumu * Kagura (Cameo) * Shimura Shinpachi (Cameo) * Jiraia (mentioned) Trivia *Gintoki controls puppets to go on dates for him. The puppets are labeled with units parodying the Unit names of Evangelions. **The moment when Otae was ripping unit 01 could be a nod to when unit 01 was ripping Zeruel , the 14th angel while in Beserker mode Category:Episodes